


Welcome Home

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been away from home and her two owners for a week, and the two men make plans for how to welcome her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



Severus carded his fingers through short, dark hair as he stared into the fire burning in the hearth. The man kneeling at his feet leaned into the touch, pressing his cheek against Severus's thigh, and letting out a quiet huff of disappointment when Severus moved his hand. His fingers drifted down the back of the man's neck until they brushed against a band of black leather, and paused to trace the collar around to the front of his neck. Hooking one finger in the small ring that attached to the leather, Severus gave one sharp pull upwards in a silent command.  
  
Neville lifted his head to look up at Severus, and was rewarded by the hand returning to his hair. His eyes drifted closed with a contented hum as Severus's fingers soothed him with the gentle affection, and he tipped his head to lean against the arm of the chair. After a moment, he blinked his eyes open again and met Severus's gaze.  
  
"Our Hermione is due home in the morning, you realise."  
  
Neville smiled. "Yes, Master."  
  
"You've been itching to have her back, haven't you?" Severus asked, a small hint of a smile gracing the corners of his mouth. Neville interrupted the movement of his hand through his hair with a nod, and Severus chuckled, low in his throat. "Would you like a bit of time alone with her then, when she returns?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"You've behaved yourself very well this week. I thought perhaps a reward was in order."  
  
Neville's eyes took on a mischievous glint, and he lifted his head from the arm of the chair as he shifted closer to Severus. "Would you mind if I had something...  _different_... in mind, Master?"  
  


_|-|_|-|_  
  
Hermione arrived home in a swirl of dark robes and vibrant green flames, dropping her luggage beside the fireplace with a sigh of relief. She leaned back against the mantle and closed her eyes, breathing in the smells of the home she shared with Severus and Neville, and feeling the stress of her conference week slowly melt away. Her eyes opened as a hand settled on her shoulder, bringing a smile to her lips.  
  
"Neville."  
  
"Kitten," Neville greeted in a low tone. Hermione shivered and glanced down to notice her collar dangling from the fingers of his other hand. He gave her an expectant look when she returned her gaze to his face, and softened to offer her a smile as she lowered herself to her knees at his feet. "There's my girl," he murmured, placing his hand on her hair. A faint blush rose in Hermione's cheeks, but she remained silent as Neville leaned over her to fasten the band of white leather around her throat. When he straightened, one hand lingered against Hermione's cheek and she tilted her face up to smile at him.  
  
Turning in to press her lips against his palm, she murmured a quiet, "Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Up," Neville ordered as he drew his hand away. Hermione obeyed without hesitation and stood, a gasp slipping from her lips as Neville immediately backed her against the wall beside the fireplace. His hand settled on her waist as he pressed himself against her, pinning her firmly in place. "Master and I have missed you, kitten," he murmured in her ear. Dipping his head, Neville marked a trail of rough kisses along Hermione's jaw, intermingling sharp nips as he worked his way down the column of her throat.  
  
Hermione let out a soft hum of approval, pressing her hips forward to feel the bulge in Neville's trousers. He growled in response to the movement and curled his hands tight around her hips. Pulling back as his lips brushed her collar, Neville tilted his head to the other side, bringing his lips to Hermione's jaw once again. She trembled beneath him, attempting to arch into his touch as one hand moved from her hip to slide beneath the fabric of her skirt. When Neville landed a sharp  _smack_  against her thigh in reprimand, she stilled with a quiet whine.  
  
"Patience, kitten," Neville murmured, sliding his hand higher on Hermione's leg. When he found her bare beneath her skirt, he smiled and pressed his palm over her mound. " _Good_  girl," he purred into her ear. He began moving his hand in a small, circular motion, grinding against her already wet folds and savouring the moan that passed her lips. "Have you touched yourself while you were away, Hermione?"  
  
"N-no, Sir," Hermione breathed. Her eyes fluttered closed with a whimper when Neville's thumb circled her clit, and she buck her hips against his hand.  
  
"No? Then you haven't felt  _this_ -" Neville thrust two fingers inside her, watching her head drop back with another moan. "-in a week? Our poor little pet."  
  
"Please..." Hermione's teeth scraped over her lower lip as she took a ragged breath. " _Please_ , Sir-"  
  
"Do you want my cock inside you?" Neville asked in a rough whisper, adding a third finger and biting back a groan when Hermione was wet enough to offer no resistance. "You want me to take you right here, against this wall? I could, you know. Master offered to let me have you to myself today." Hermione's answering sound was somewhere between a whine and a groan as she continued to roll her hips in time with the movement of his fingers inside her.  
  
"But that wouldn't be enough for you, would it, kitten?" Neville continued, curling his fingers to press against Hermione's g-spot. "You've had to go a week without us, you need to be  _filled_ , don't you?"  
  
" _Please_ ," Hermione whimpered.  
  
Neville continued as though she hadn't spoken at all. "You need to feel Master's cock buried in this needy pussy of yours, don't you?" Moving his other hand from Hermione's hip, Neville reached up to tangle it in Hermione's hair, pulling her in until his lips were pressed against her ear, his voice coming low and breathless. "Do you need him to fuck you?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione answered in a shuddering moan. "Yes, please! I need him- I need you! Please!"  
  
"I had almost forgotten how well our little slut begs," Severus purred from beside them. Hermione's eyes snapped open, clouded with need, and locked on Severus's face as he smirked down at her. His hand replaced Neville's in her hair as the other man withdrew his fingers, allowing Severus to wrench Hermione away from the wall and pull her back against his chest.  
  
Hermione melted against him as his arms circled around her; one reached up to rip open the neckline of her blouse, closing his hand around one breast and squeezing roughly as the other hand tangled in the fabric of her skirt and tugged it up around her waist. She blinked down at Neville as he settled himself on his knees in front of her, but her question faltered on her lips as he leaned in to close his mouth around her clit.  
  
" _Ohh..._ "  
  
"That's it, pet," Severus murmured in Hermione's ear, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger as her head dropped against his shoulder with a needy moan. "Be a good little slut for him, and perhaps he'll allow you to suck his cock when I take you." Hermione ground herself against Neville's face at the comment, and both men chuckled. "Yes you'd like that wouldn't you? Little slut."  
  
Hermione's teeth sunk into her lower lip as she made a sound of agreement, shivering as Neville's tongue flicked over her clit at a rapid speed. "Then show him what a good girl you can be, pet," Severus instructed. He moved his hand to her other breast and twisted her nipple until it hardened, bringing his lips to her ear as he ordered, "Come for us."  
  
Severus's erection pressed firmly against her arse as she cried out, her orgasm drawn out by Neville's insistent lapping and sucking at her clit until she finally sagged against Severus's chest. Neville sat back onto his heels with an approving hum, running his hands over her inner thighs in a soothing gesture as Hermione struggled to steady her breathing, and Severus nipped at her ear lightly. "Such a good girl for us, isn't she?" Neville murmured.  
  
"She certainly is," Severus agreed. "I believe she's earned herself a reward, don't you?"  
  
Hermione didn't need to open her eyes to know what look had taken over Neville's expression as he answered, his tone enough to send a fresh shiver of arousal coursing through her. "I do, Master."


End file.
